Ludens
by miniReeto
Summary: "Shine and jerk." Sesederhana itu untuk mendeskripsikan dia dalam sekali lihat. [HaizakixReaders/OC] [slight KisexReaders/OC] Enjoy reading!


**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

><p>Bagai tercandu setenggak bir memabukkan, aku meneguk ludah tak tersudah, menganga lagi di tempatku biasa berdiam–<em>Game center<em>.Di atas kilap lantai ruangan gaduh musik bersahut-sahutan, dihimpit belasan letupan rasa penasaran mendalam, dengan tak mengindahkan bingar layar puluhan inci yang menuntut perhatian lebih, aku benar-benar tak bergeming sama sekali.

Di atas _pad _ini, seharusnya aku sedang menari dengan lincah. Seharusnya aku sedang menyalurkan berang masa kacauku lewat kegesitan kedua tungkaiku seirama dengan ketukan musik bernada _ska _yang terdengar paling membahana dari seluruh permainan di dalam ruangan ini. Seharusnya aku membuat orang-orang–rival-rivalku mendecih jengah beradu kemampuan denganku, pun dengan para amatir yang terkadang dengan bodohnya menungguku menyelesaikan permainan yang entah sampai kapan usai–tergantung _mood-_ku.

Ya, itu semua _seharusnya_. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih untukmu untuk mengetahui kondisiku yang _tidak seharusnya_. Aku _hanya _tidak melakukan itu semua saat ini. _Hanya_ tersebab satu hal, dan seharusnya semua orang tahu apa yang bisa membuat seorang gadis tak berhati ini sejenak berpaling dari surga dunianya–dunia _game center_–untuk memperhatikan sesuatu. Sangat klise, aku bersumpah!

Sekarang, dengarkan penuturanku. Mengenai kejanggalan pada diriku.

Kau tahu? _Pad _tempatku biasa menari ini, _pad _yang menyuguhkan candu ekstrem hingga berakar kuat di dalam jantung dan otakku, berada di tengah-tengah panggung seluruh _game _yang ada di sini. Berkat _pad _ini, aku menjelma benderang kapanpun aku berkunjung ke _game center, _bagai dewi Theia dengan para _dancer _lain sebagai dayang-dayang penyembah. Aku tidak tertandingi dalam hal menari di atas _pad_, jikapun kau ingin tahu. Aku berani bilang, ketenaranku di kalangan para _dancer _hampir setara dengan si model _ikemen _Kise Ryouta–yah, yang notabene ia adalah seorang sahabat (pengikut)-ku yang tak sengaja kukenal di sebuah _event _menari. _Game _ini adalah alasanku eksis di dunia–aku yakin aku tidak berlebihan mengenai perkataan itu.

Namun, itu bukan intinya. Kutegaskan sekali lagi, untuk pertama kalinya, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa cahayaku di saat menari meredup. Tapi aku bertaruh, tak ada yang menyadari itu, tentu saja. Mungkin kau pun tidak menyadarinya pula 'kan? Karena, hanya aku yang menyadari, fokusku pada permainan mulai terbagi kala pintu _game center _berderit lemah, menyilakan _dia _untuk masuk.

_Dia_ orang yang kubicarakan padamu sedari tadi. Hari ini, _dia _datang lagi. _Dia _berjalan melewatiku ke pojok ruangan, mendatangi sebuah _stall _bola basket, memasukkan beberapa koin yang dia ambil dari saku bajunya, lalu mulai bermain dengan khusyuk. _As always_, _'cause I'm noticing him all the time._

_Dia_ … Ah, bagaimana caranya kudeskripsikan _dia_? Yang aku tahu, _dia_-lah penyebab redupnya cahayaku, penurunan pada kemampuan menariku. _Dia_ selalu berhasil membuyarkan fokusku ke pojok ruangan tempatnya bermain hanya dengan bunyi nyaring rantai _ring _yang terguncang tiap detik bola yang dilemparnya mencetak skor. _Dia _selalu berhasil meloloskan decakan kagum dari mulutku oleh aura maskulin yang tergambar dari senyum piciknya tiap satu sesi basketnya usai. _Dia _selalu berhasil membuat napasku tercekat secara otomatis kala ia menyeka lelehan peluhnya dengan _t-shirt _polos yang dikenakannya. _Dia _selalu lebih bercahaya dariku, meskipun tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Pemuda di pojok ruangan itu … membuatku merasa bernostalgia tiap kali memandangnya. Ada suatu persamaan antara diriku dan dirinya yang aku tak tahu apa, namun aku yakin akan keberadaannya.

Aku … Aku ingin mendekatinya …

.

"_Jangan dekati dia, kau akan menyesal nantinya –ssu …"_

_._

Saat itu, langkahku terhenti lagi. Mengurungkan niat, aku menaikkan kembali kaki kananku yang terlanjur turun dari _pad._

Setiap kali aku hendak mengenal _dia_ lebih jauh, petuah dari Ryouta-_kun _selalu terngiang di kepalaku. Aku tidak paham dengan Ryouta-_kun _yang bertingkah seolah telah mengenal_nya_–atau Ryouta-_kun _memang mengenali_nya_? Ryouta-_kun _sebenarnya melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun pada saat itu aku tidak begitu mendengarkan karena terlalu tergugah oleh lemparan bola pemuda itu yang masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Entahlah, tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali untukku dari Ryouta-_kun_.

"Hei."

Dan, _luckily_, di saat kebimbanganku menempati titik puncak, tiba-tiba _dia _sendiri yang mendatangiku. Menjulurkan sebelah tangan_nya_ di depanku dengan senyum yang sama setiap kali aku melihatnya menyelesaikan sesi permainan basket_nya_.

Tidak, kuralat perkataanku. Itu bukanlah keberuntungan, melainkan sebuah bencana. Karena pada saat itu, aku yakin aku tergugu tak logis di depan_nya_. Satu buah poin negatif yang sukses membuat _dia _menyeringai lucu padaku.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau selalu memperhatikanku dari atas panggungmu, nona."

Kau tahu bukan, bagaimana tidak nyamannya ketika seseorang menodong dengan kata-kata yang tepat sasaran? Itu pulalah yang kurasakan ketika dihadapkan dengan senyum mencemooh sang 'cahaya' yang mampu melampaui kilauku di saat aku unjuk kemampuan.

"Kau belum melihat seluruh kemampuanku. Jika kau berkenan, izinkan aku untuk melakukan itu. Aku menantangmu berduel denganmu. Dalam permainan yang kau cintai ini." Ia berkata sembari menjejakkan sebelah kakinya di atas _pad_-ku–wilayah kekuasaanku.

Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa detik itu adalah dimulainya malapetaka di dalam kecintaanku pada dunia _game center_. Ryouta-_kun _ternyata benar. _Dia_–pemuda berhelai _sea fog _itu, yang kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang bernama Haizaki Shougo, merebut semua duniaku dalam satu tindakan licik yang aku pun tidak tahu menahu mengapa bisa terjadi begitu saja padaku.

"Kita berdua sama-sama memandang hidup sebagai sebuah permainan. Maka dari itu, izinkan aku merenggut semua duniamu, nona."

.

.

* * *

><p>– <em><strong>Ludens –<strong>_

**Haizaki x Readers/OC, slight Kise x Readers/OC**

**Standard warning applied~**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Terimakasih sudah mampir! Ini sebenernya hanya fic pelampiasan gara-gara saya lagi keranjingan main Pump It Up di tengah kesibukan maba yang semakin menggila dari waktu ke waktu buat sedikit refreshing :') ohaha intinya saya curhat lewat fic, bedanya saya ga jago main PIU u,u /slapped!

Saa, beginilah jadinya. Abaikan saja curhatan saya dan bayangkan 'aku' disana sebagai kalian ya. Maaf pula kalo masih geje. Dan betewe, saya ingin nerusin fic ini sih tapi idenya mentok disini, takut ga disukai juga. Jadi menurut kalian gimana? Masukan vote-mu di review, and I'll proceed it 'til the review's much enough for supporting me~! xD


End file.
